Adventure Bay PAW School
Attention all members! We have created our wiki here: https://adventure-bay-paw-school.wikia.com/wiki/Adenture_Bay_PAW_School_Wiki ! Notice: This school belongs to OpenWish on the wiki. Although users can enrol characters just as long as she is okay with it, please do not edit the page (if not already a member of the school without permission. You may make stories around this school as long as the character's owners are okay and OpenWish's Character Use Terms on her profile. Adventure Bay PAW School is a school created by the PAW Patrol for aspiring young pups and cats alike that wish to someday create their own patrols or learn the skills to be a PAW Patrol member. Each class is taught by one PAW Patrol member each although sometimes there may be two. *English *Science *Mathematics *History *Survival Training *Sport *Physics *Health *Technology *French *German *Filipino/Filipino-Mother-Tongue *Swimming and Aquatic Survival/Life Savings Skills *Art *Fire Safety and Rescue *Security *Politics *Economics *Snow Rescue *Flight *Music *Robotics *Ninja Skills Headmistress - Titanic Vice Principal - Chase Nurse/s - Mint and Callie Cafeteria Lady - Milo Counsellor - Kotaro Librarian - Ari Cleaner - Not one yet, but looking English - Poem Science - Hydrogen Mathematics - Troy History - Marble Survival Training - Rust and Tracker Sport - Twilight Physics - Not one yet, but looking Health - Mint Technology - Gigabyte French - Jane German - Lead Filipino - Andres Swimming and Aquatic Survival/Life Savings Skills - Zuma Art - Petalia Fire Safety and Rescue - Marshall Security - Janet Politics - Andres Economics - Not one yet, but looking Snow Rescue - Everest Flight - Skye Music - Penny Robotics - Kyle Ninja Skills - Noir Substitutes - Rocky, Andres (only for Survival Training though), Maxwell and Rubble *Coral *Sundae *Wool *Rascal *Pieface *Griffin *Emerald *Lincoln *Lana *Robert *Ruby *Helen Jr. *Cornelius "Lewis" Jr. *Buddy *Boomer *Wendy *Tumbelina *Coffee *Falcon *Milkshake *Cockatoo *Germany *Emma *Angel *Darcy *More to be added! These are the rules all students are entitled to follow on campus #No littering. All trash is to be put in either the recycling bin or rubbish bin #No bullying/teasing/spreading rumours about others. #Please do not speak whilst a teacher is speaking. #Please do not peer-pressure someone to do something. #Please do not swear unless the swear itself is light (such as crap or damn) #For those that catch public transport to reach here, you are expected to stick to your peers at all times. #Please do not physically hurt someone unless it was an accident. #Listen to everything the teacher, counsellor, headmistress or vice principal say. #All students that injure themselves or feel sick should report to the nurse immediately #All students are expected to wear their tags and PAW Patrol uniform on campus #Please do not attempt to hack into anyone’s belongings that may include technology unless permitted #Please do not prevoke anyone to fight or even start a fight for that matter #Please do not goof off during class sessions unless the teacher is also doing so or you have a disability that can make you do so #Respect everyone around you Note: Both sides (if a fight) will take on the same punishment yet will have to separated. This is to make both sides understand what they did wrong. *Cleaning the classrooms after school or during playground hours *Working with the cafeteria lady for 1 day to a week *Sitting in the halls during playground hours *Detention in the headmistress' office *Suspension *Expelled Cooking Club Teacher in Charge - Marble Students Currently Doing it - Coral, Sundae, Milkshake Session Times - 3-4pm Day/s - Monday and Wednesday Football Teacher in Charge - Chase Students Currently Doing it - Rascal, Falcon, Germany, Coffee Session Times - 4-5pm Day/s - Friday Eco Club Teacher in Charge - Rocky Students Currently Doing it - Pieface, Germany, Coral Session Times - 3-4:30pm Day/s - Monday, Thursday and Friday Water Polo Teacher in Charge - Zuma Students Currently Doing it - TBA Session Times - 3:30-4:30pm Day/s - Tuesday and Wednesday Jungle Emergency Teacher in Charge - Tracker and Callie Students Currently Doing it - TBA Session Times - 4-5pm Day/s - Monday and Tuesday every second week Chivalric Royals Club Teacher in Charge - Andres Students Currently Doing it - TBA Session Times - 3-4:30pm Day/s - Tuesday, Thursday and Friday Please let me know if you have any suggestions for more clubs! 6AF80163-508D-4754-BD01-F6DAE6EC2348.png|Student Indoor Map Bandera.png|Adventure Bay PAW School Flag designed by Venz. Thank you so much! EMBLEM.png|Adventure Bay PAW School Seal made by Venz. I love it! Please check the page before roleplaying first up. This is to prevent muck ups during roleplay with information colliding. Thank you Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Fanon Schools Category:Schools Category:School Category:Learning Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Second Gen Category:Second gen Category:Second generation Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Males Category:Felines Category:Feline Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Teachers Category:Students